The Earth Cries
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Bahkan dalam dunia yang sudah hancur ini, laki-laki itu terus bermimpi. Maka hal yang dapat ia lakukan hanya melindungi senyum tersebut. Oneshot. AkaFuri. Happy Birthday, Akashi! (20/12)


Bagi manusia, kematian adalah satu hal yang akan datang pada mereka suatu ketika. Mereka yang ia lewati tak pernah sedikitpun bangkit dari posisi mereka; duduk di tanah berlumpur, basah oleh hujan yang tak pernah berhenti, tangan terkepal menempel pada kening, membisikkan doa sekuat tenaga dengan harapan yang sama—semoga mereka tidak mati.

—Lucu sekali. Mengingat masa lalu adalah tugas orang sekarat, dan hal itu tidak akan cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Seijuurou Akashi kapanpun.

Tangannya terjulur, berusaha meraih langit kelabu. Meski air yang jatuh membasahi lukanya yang menganga, ia tak peduli lagi. Ia sudah lelah berharap untuk mati—lagipula, dunia tak pernah peduli padanya. Dia sudah lelah berharap.

Namun tangan yang telah menyerah itu tetap seseorang raih.

Jas hujan hijau gelap berlumuran lumpur yang orang itu kenakan tak menutupi betapa indahnya senyum dan kedua manik cokelat yang polos. Tangan yang lebih kecil itu terasa lembut, ketika orang itu mengepalkan tangannya dan menempelkannya pada wajahnya sendiri.

Hujan saat itu seharusnya dingin. Namun, air yang membasahi lengannya saat itu terasa begitu hangat.

**.**

**.**

**The Earth Cries**

**An Akashi/Furihata fanfic; the writer gains no profit from this**

**.**

**.**

Dunia telah berakhir, adalah kenyataan yang terpampang jelas, namun tak dapat di terima oleh manusia.

Ledakan yang terjadi lima tahun lalu, yang diakibatkan oleh gempa bumi di banyak tempat sekaligus, menyebabkan terjadinya kematian masal setengah populasi manusia. Terjadinya polusi masal terhadap air dan tanah yang disebabkan oleh ledakan nuklir mengakibatkan berkurangnya sumber kehidupan untuk manusia. Manusia, memperebutkan sumber kehidupan yang sudah langka, dengan tangan mereka sendiri memotong setengah dari jumlah mereka yang tersisa. Dan dalam kurun waktu dua tahun, tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain kehancuran bumi dan mereka yang kuat—dan masih saling menghancurkan satu sama lain.

Namun setelahnya, seolah mereka telah melupakan tujuan awal mereka, dan mulai saling membunuh hanya untuk kesenangan belaka.

Mereka yang telah memegang senjata dan memutuskan untuk bertarung, tak dapat lagi memercayai satu sama lain.

Setiap yang mereka lihat akan mereka bunuh, kemudian menjarah barang yang dimiliki mereka yang tergeletak mati.

Pada akhirnya, muncul sebuah teknologi yang telah lama mereka lupakan; seseorang mulai membuat banyak robot petarung raksasa, yang orang itu gunakan untuk membunuh dan mencari makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan orang itu mati. Robot yang telah malfungsi tersebut mulai menggandakan mereka sendiri, dan menyebar tanpa perintah apapun kecuali; membunuh semua manusia yang tersisa.

Tak lama setelah itu, bumi mulai 'menangis'. Hujan asam yang tak pernah berhenti, memperparah keadaan yang sebelumnya sudah parah, seolah bumi telah menyerah untuk mempertahankan eksistensi manusia.

Dunia seperti itu, apakah pantas untuk menyandang harapan semurni milik orang yang menyelamatkannya ini?

Orang itu—Kouki Furihata—mengaku sebagai seorang dokter yang berkelana, menyelamatkan orang-orang sekarat yang ia temui sepanjang jalan dan mengobatinya, sebelum orang tersebut menjarah makanan yang ia simpan dan melarikan diri.

Seijuurou Akashi bukan orang seperti itu, dan memutuskan untuk mengikutinya sebentar.

(Jangan salah paham. Orang itu punya makanan, dan mungkin dapat membantunya mengobati lukanya, bukannya ia membutuhkan itu.)

"Kau bisa meletakkannya disitu." Suara laki-laki itu mengalihkannya dari pikirannya. Ia mengerjap, menoleh pada laki-laki itu. "Akashi-_san_, ada masalah?"

"Tidak penting." Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas meja lipat yang ditunjuk. "Aku tidak percaya kau masih mengizinkanku tinggal denganmu."

Kouki mengangkat bahu, tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau orang baik?" Nadanya sedikit ragu. "Lagipula, Akashi-_san_ selama ini membantuku melawan para robot—aku bahkan belum pernah melawan mereka sebelumnya."

"Kau bahkan _tidak_ membawa senjata."

"Aku ini dokter. Dokter tidak butuh senjata."

Alasan itu lagi. Seijuurou telah sering melihat berbagai jenis manusia, namun untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat orang seperti Kouki Furihata, yang menolak untuk bertarung di dunia yang seperti ini.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan bertahan." Akhirnya Seijuurou mendesah. "Dunia ini bahkan tidak pantas lagi untuk orang yang terlalu baik sepertimu."

Manik cokelat mengerjap. "Dan maksudnya?" Namun buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin kalau itu hal bagus atau tidak, tetapi aku berharap kau akan membantuku melewatinya."

Heterokrom bertemu dengan manik bumi yang penuh harap. Seijuurou tentu sadar orang seperti Kouki Furihata pasti melewati banyak pengkhianatan, tidak mungkin laki-laki itu tidak merasakan kesedihan seorang diri.

—_seperti Seijuurou Akashi_, hati kecilnya berbisik, namun cepat-cepat ia buang suara itu jauh-jauh.

"Untuk sementara," Ia mengangkat bahu, dan dilihatnya laki-laki itu bahagia hingga menitikkan air mata, "namun kau jangan berharap terlalu banyak dariku."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak saat itu, ia merasa berada di rumah sendiri.

.

[Hari itu, yang pertama kali Seijuurou ingat adalah rasa sakit.

Segalanya gelap, namun ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas; tubuh seorang wanita di depannya, melindunginya. Melalui kaca depan mobil yang pecah, ia dapat melihat pohon-pohon besar, seolah ia berada di tengah hutan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara desis sesuatu, nyaris tak terdengar oleh suara klakson yang terus berbunyi, tertimpa kepala seorang pria.

Hari itu seharusnya ia berbahagia, mengadakan piknik hanya dengan kedua orang tuanya setelah sekian lama, merasakan rasanya menjadi anak berumur lima belas tahun yang normal.

Ia tahu walaupun ia berharap, dunia tak pernah mendengarkan harapannya.

Walau begitu, ia tetap saja berharap—

Ia tidak ingin mati.]

.

"Seijuurou-_kun_, apakah kau mempunyai mimpi?"

Seijuurou mendongak, meletakkan senjata yang tengah ia periksa dan menaikkan satu alis ke arahnya. "Mengapa kau bertanya?"

Kouki, yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya (dan Seijuurou jelas melihat laki-laki itu bosan setengah mati) mengangkat bahu. "Hanya bertanya." Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu, mengusir bosan?"

Mimpi? Hal seperti itu pernah ia miliki, dan hal itu pula yang membuatnya menderita seperti sekarang. Ia pernah berharap, dan yang ia dapatkan justru keputusasaan hidup seorang diri.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Akhirnya ia menjawab. "Orang sepertimu pasti memiliki mimpi, bukan?"

"Tentu!" Ia mengangguk. "Aku bermimpi mengunjungi ujung dunia!"

Manik heterokrom mengerjap. Apa orang ini serius?

"Jangan tertawa!" Wajah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu memerah, dan buru-buru ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan. "Jahat sekali kau menertawakan mimpiku!"

"Aku tidak tertawa, Kouki."

"Kau tersenyum!"

"Hanya perasaanmu." Ia mengangkat bahu—bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak sadar ia tersenyum. "Lagipula kau bukan anak kecil. Kau tahu bumi itu bulat."

Kouki mengangkat wajahnya, manik cokelat terlihat terluka. "Beberapa orang membuktikan kalau bumi itu pipih!"

Dan kau tertipu hal seperti itu? Bahkan hal ini tidak terasa lucu lagi bagi Seijuurou.

"Lagipula, Seijuurou-_kun_," Kouki melanjutkan, tersenyum lebar, "Sebaiknya kau mulai pikirkan mimpimu. Hidup akan menjadi lebih indah bila kau memiliki mimpi."

Ia sudah menyerah bermimpi, tak mampu ia katakan pada laki-laki itu. Entah mengapa, ia tidak ingin melihat senyum itu pudar dari wajahnya. Biarkan ia melihat senyum itu lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau membantuku memikirkan mimpiku."

Kouki mengangguk senang. "Tentu!"

(Ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi senyum itu—bisakah itu menjadi mimpinya?)

.

[Ruangan tempat ia terbangun seperti kanvas putih tak bernoda.

Segalanya tampak buram baginya, namun layaknya menonton rekaman yang rusak, kejadian sebelumnya tampak begitu jelas, seolah ia kembali ke waktu itu—seolah sekali lagi ia mengalami kejadian yang sama.

Nyanyian bahagia keluarga yang hampir tak pernah bertemu; ayahnya yang kaku nampak tersenyum dari kaca spion, ibunya yang hampir tak pernah ia lihat merangkulnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou Akashi merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi—keluarga normal yang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama.

Hingga sebuah truk besar nyaris menabrak mereka, hingga ayahnya membanting setir begitu keras dan menabrak pinggir jalan, otomatis terjatuh ke dalam jurang.

Dan entah oleh keajaiban apa, Seijuurou Akashi menjadi satu-satunya korban selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Tanpa apapun, ia seorang diri menetap di rumah sakit, memandang kosong langit biru, merutuk keluarga bahagia yang bersenang-senang di luar—

Kalau dia mati, bukankah semua akan berakhir? Bukankah ia akan bertemu dengan keluarganya kembali?

Benak itulah yang terakhir ia pikirkan, ketika pecahan kaca itu ia pertemukan dengan pergelangan tangan kirinya.]

.

["—kau kehilangan terlalu banyak darah—"

"—Kecepatan regerenasi yang luar biasa—"

"—luka yang sembuh seketika—"

"—percobaan demi masa depan manusia—"

Ia tidak mengerti sebagian besar istilah yang mereka gunakan, namun dari yang mereka lakukan padanya setelah itu, barulah ia menyadari satu hal; bagaimanapun mereka melukainya dan membiarkannya kehilangan darah perlahan-lahan, ia tidak dapat mati.

(Atau dengan kata lain, ia telah menjadi seorang monster.)]

.

Monster itu datang tiba-tiba.

Seharusnya Seijuurou menyadarinya, namun untuk sepersekian detik ia lengah, dan hal ini terjadi. Beruntung ia Kouki tengah berada di tempat lain untuk mencari obat-obatan yang tersisa di kota terbengkalai di daerah ini.

Monster itu terlihat seperti seonggok besi setinggi empat meter yang disatukan terburu-buru, dengan kabel anti-air yang berhambur keluar dari satu sisi kepala kotaknya. Kedua tangannya terlihat seperti pencapit raksasa dengan lubang di tengah, tempat makhluk itu menembakkan peluru anti-tank mereka. Kaki makhluk itu seperti _tank_, yang menjamin tidak akan ada yang selamat bila terlindas makhluk seperti itu. Walau begitu, makhluk itu cepat, dan dapat mendeteksi keberadaan manusia di dekat mereka. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi makhluk itu untuk membersihkan manusia.

Peluru khusus yang ada dalam sniper yang ia gunakan seharusnya cukup untuk melubangi tebalnya pelindung robot itu, walau efek samping penggunaannya dapat membuat orang normal yang belum terbiasa mematahkan tangannya sendiri. Walaupun Seijuurou tidak normal dan telah terbiasa, tetap saja menggunakan peluru itu melelahkan, sehingga ia tidak dapat menggunakannya berturut-turut. Walaupun ia dapat membuat lubang di perisainya, ia tidak dapat menunggu lama mengingat daya regenerasi makhluk yang abnormal itu. ia biasa menembak dengan senjata lain, atau melempar granat. Begitulah cara daruratnya untuk menghabiskan para robot itu jika ia dalam keadaan genting.

Dan dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, sniper di tangannya terasa begitu berat, entah oleh beratnya peluru yang ada di dalamnya atau rasa takut Kouki datang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Monster itu mendesis, membanting tangan pencapitnya ke tempat ia berdiri, dan dengan susah payah ia berguling ke samping. Getaran dari benda berat yang menghantam bumi membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan, namun ia sempatkan dirinya menarik sebuah pistol perak dari ikat pinggangnya, dan menembaknya ke sisi kepala monster itu.

Sensor panas monster itu mendeteksi adanya panas, langsung mencambukkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke arah peluru pistolnya. Seijuurou melempar pistol itu ke samping, lalu membidik tempat yang tak terhalang oleh lengan pencapit itu.

Kesempatan hanya satu. Jika ia gagal, tangan sang robot yang ada di dekatnya akan langsung menghantamnya hingga melayang jauh. Saat itu, kemungkinan Kouki akan kembali dan tidak akan bisa selamat dari monster ini. Jika ia berhasil, kemungkinan buruk akan dapat ia hindari.

Kemudian, ia menarik pelatuknya.

.

"Kouki, kalau kau tak berniat untuk bertarung, mengapa kau berkelana seorang diri?"

Manik cokelat itu mengerjap, sedikit terkejut oleh pertanyaan Seijuurou. Keduanya sama-sama tahu Seijuurou tidak pernah menanyakan hal yang pribadi, bahkan Seijuurou yakin kalau Kouki tahu Seijuurou mengikutinya untuk mendapat keuntungan, dan tidak berniat untuk mengenal Kouki lebih jauh. Pertanyaan pribadi ini membuat Kouki senang, sepertinya.

"Aku pernah bermimpi jadi dokter—aku bukan dokter sungguhan, mungkin kau sudah tahu." Melihat Seijuurou mengangkat bahu—dia memang tahu—Kouki tersenyum miring. "Sebelum kejadian... um, lima tahun lalu, seharusnya aku mengikuti tes masuk universitas yang sudah kuimpikan. Aku bukan orang yang jenius, namun setidaknya, aku ingin berusaha." Manik cokelatnya menerawang. "Dengan menjadi dokter, aku dapat mewujudkan mimpiku untuk berada di ujung dunia, bukan?"

Seijuurou hendak tertawa lagi—ia masih tidak tahan dengan impian Kouki untuk berada di ujung dunia—namun wajah Kouki yang cemberut membuatnya menahan tawa, tanpa dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Wajah Kouki melunak. "Lagipula, kau tahu," Ia memandang langit. "Impianku yang sebenarnya adalah—"

.

"—dapat menolong orang yang penting bagiku."

Detik ketika peluru meluncur dari bibir senjatanya, monster itu menarik tangan yang ada di dekatnya, melindungi tempat yang Seijuurou bidik sebelumnya.

Pencapit itu meledak ketika pelurunya menghantam, melemparkan kepingan-kepingan besi ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Saat itulah Seijuurou tahu, semua sudah berakhir; kehilangan satu pencapit tidak akan memengaruhi monster itu sedikitpun, dan ia sudah tidak dapat menembakkan satu lagi pelurunya.

Tangan yang satu lagi kini terarah kepadanya. Lubang gelap kini mengumpulkan cahaya, yang mungkin cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan Seijuurou menjadi kepingan kecil hingga tak dapat menyembuhkan diri lagi.

Mungkinkah ini yang ia tunggu? Mungkinkah dunia akhirnya mengabulkan keinginannya untuk mati?

Ia berharap demikian, karena itulah ia menutup matanya.

Dan ketika ia tersadar, ia telah terguling di tanah, cukup keras hingga kepalanya menghantam sebuah batu.

Ia tak berani membuka matanya, namun akhirnya ia melakukannya—dan ia menyesal melakukannya.

Orang itu berbaring cukup jauh darinya, terlontar oleh ledakan beruntun dari peluru maut sang monster, berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

(Samar, namun dapat ia melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum—)

Sang monster berderit, tertawa, dan menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri ke arah Kouki yang tak bergerak.

Saat itu, bahkan Seijuurou tak tahu lagi apa yang ia lakukan. Suara yang ia keluarkan bahkan tak ia kenali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, ia bertarung melawan mimpi akan kematian yang telah ia harapkan.

.

Langit masih kelabu, tak peduli berapa lama ia memandang, tak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda hujan akan berhenti.

Ia telah melupakan birunya langit di waktu cerah. Betapa awan mengingatkannya akan kapas yang berterbangan, mengajaknya menuju dunia mimpi. Ia telah melupakan perasaan ketika ia melihat ke ujung horizon, memandangi matahari yang perlahan turun, menunjukkan gradasi menawan yang selalu memikat hatinya.

Ia telah melupakan betapa indahnya dunia.

Dan orang itu telah mengingatkannya kembali akan hal itu.

Akankah ia menunggu hingga hujan berhenti turun? Mungkinkah segala akan kembali normal andai hujan ini berhenti?

Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam pistol perak maupun semua senjatanya—benda yang telah menemaninya selama ia hidup—, mengabaikan decak keras ketika benda itu terjatuh di tanah berlumpur, dan mulai berjalan. Dan dalam perjalanan ini, ia tidak membutuhkan benda itu lagi.

Orang itu ingin melihat ujung dunia—harapan itu seharusnya dapat dikabulkan dengan mudah olehnya. Namun sekali ini saja, ia ingin berjalan perlahan, menikmati pemandangan yang mungkin di lihat orang itu dan membayangkan senyumnya.

Tertawa kecil, ia mulai berjalan menuju ujung dunia yang telah hancur ini.

(Biarlah sang bumi yang menangis untuknya. Untuk sekarang, dia hanya dapat bermimpi akan mimpi orang itu.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy birthday buat Seijuurou Akashi (2012)! maaf ya daku sering banget bikin dirimu fic angst dll dkk daku tetep sayang dirimu kok :* #dor**

**udah lama nggak di fandom KnB, bahkan ketinggalan ultahnya furi hahahh :'3 daku masih belum bisa nulis adegan bertarung, apalagi dystopia begini. sumimasen _(:'3/ semoga dinikmati saja :3**

**sebenarnya saya mau bikin tentang makhluk abadi (youkai, dewa, dll)!Akashi sama Furihata, namun akhirnya saya lempar ke fandom KnA aja. buat yang ini, mungkin lebih tepat disebut penyakit? bahkan saya sendiri nggak bisa ngejelasih hah- #dor dan buat senjata dan mesin-mesin lain... sumimasen. _(:'3/**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke!**


End file.
